ZelImpa
ZelImpa is the femslash ship between Impa and Zelda from The Legend of Zelda fandom. Canon The Legend of Zelda Ganon attacks Hyrule Castle and demands the Triforce of Wisdom. Before being kidnapped, Princess Zelda commands Impa to flee and find the one who can save Hyrule. Impa agrees and flees in search of a hero. She later finds Link who saves her from some of Ganon's minions. Afterwards, Impa realizes that Link is the destined hero and asks him to go save the princess. Adventures of Link Years after the defeat of Ganon, the mark of the Triforce of Courage appears on Link's hand so he goes to ask Impa about it. When she sees the mark, Impa remembers the story of the original Princess Zelda that was passed down through her family and tells Link about it. She then shows Link to the sleeping princess and tasks him with traveling to the palaces so that he can wake her up. Ocarina of Time Impa serves as Zelda's personal attendant. When the princess has a premonition of Ganondorf attempting to take over Hyrule, Impa is the only one to believe her along with Link. The hero later arrives and Zelda tasks Impa with teaching him her lullaby and showing him to Death Mountain. Eventually, Ganondorf pursues Zelda so Impa flees with her on a white horse. They go into hiding for a while and taught her about disguising herself as a Sheikah named Sheik. Once Zelda was able to take care of herself, Impa returns to Kakariko Village and heads to the Shadow Temple when an evil escapes. Link manages to save Impa and she awakens as the shadow sage. She assures Link that Zelda is still alive and they would be reunited soon and she would explain everything. Zelda is later kidnapped by Ganondorf so Impa helps Link reach them. After Link manages to defeat Ganon, Zelda calls upon the power of the sages and Impa helps seal him away. Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Princess Zelda senses that the oracles Din and Nayru are in danger and sends Impa to go and retrieve them. Unfortunately, both end up being captured so Impa is forced to have Link save them. While Link is saving the second oracle, Koume and Kotake capture Princess Zelda. Impa informs Link of this and has him save her after both oracles are saved. A Link Between Worlds Impa is once again serving as the nursemaid of Princess Zelda. After Yuga turns the sage Seres into a painting, Link requests an audience with Princess Zelda and Impa escorts around the castle. At some point, Yuga comes to Hyrule Castle and turns Impa into a painting before doing the same to Zelda. Link later travels to Lorule and after saving Impa and all of the sages, she helps Link obtain the Triforce of Courage so that he can go save Zelda. Fanon ZelImpa has a small amount of popularity in the Zelda fandom. Depending on the game, many find this pairing to be slightly gross due to the fact that Impa is elderly. However, there are some games where Impa is younger. Ocarina of Time is the first game to show a young Impa. The two are seen riding a horse together and Impa is shown to look after Zelda for a while. Skyward Sword also shows a younger Impa in the past who is also loyal to Princess Zelda. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Zelda/Impa tag on FanFiction.net Navigation